I'm In Love With A Rapist
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: When Kendall is sent to a school/home for problem children he meets Logan Mitchell who's his roommate. The first night and every night after Logan rapes Kendall. One night something changes and Kendall falls in love with Logan. Will Logan feel the same?
1. Meeting Him

**So yeah this is chapter one of I'm in love with a Rapist. I know the title like sounds really weird and stuff, and most of the chapters are gonna be kinds of...gory. I've never written something so...sad. Anyways I hope you guys find some interest in this.**

Disclaimer:I dont own big time rush :(

"I cant believe your doing this to me."

Kendall stood outside with his mom and sister, of the huge brick building that said 'Rushes School And Home for Problemed Children'. The place looked nice but it was still horrible. They made it look nice, but really inside it was filled with really fucked up kids, that were misunderstood by everyone, or some where just criminals, that were licking to not be sent to Juvie.

The place was surrounded by grass, and trees. It was like being stuck in the middle of the fucking wood.

Kendall didn't think he belonged here. Sure he got into a lot of fights in school, and sure he had choked that one kid, but that was because they had talked shit about his sister,Katie. They had been making fun of here because she was Bisexual, she had came home crying her eyes out, and Kendall had always been the over-protective when it came to his family. And yeah he'll admit if they hadn't pulled him off of that Kid he would be dead but so what? Little fuck didn't deserve to breath. How could you hurt a confused, innocent little girl like that?

That was also why he got into so many fights. Except then he wasn't protecting his little sister, he was protecting himself. Everyone knew he was gay, and people in his town didn't really...support that kind of thing. They were the freak show family in town just because they were different. Kendall got made fun of everyday because he didn't like soft curves, and gentle bodies. Women were just so...unattractive to him. Kendall still found females pretty, but he just wasn't into them. And he guessed that was just enough weirdness to get his face bounded in. Not that anyone ever got a punch. Kendall had been fighting tooth and nail since he was 11, he knew how to take care of himself.

He never got physically hurt, but it was just always emotionally.

He didn't care about whatever one else thought but it still hurt when people called him names. Kendall would be lying if he had said he had never cried over it. That kind of thing really stung like really stung. Deep.

"I'm sorry, honey. But its either this or..." His mom trailed off. All three of them knew what or meant. Juvie.

"I know." Kendall sighed.

"Wanna go in?" Katie asked him.

"No." he said bitterly, but he started walking towards the main doors anyways. His mother and Katie followed him.

The doors were automatic which made him flinch a little. He remembered a time, when he didn't know how to fight and his arm got slammed into one of those doors. The door had sliced his hand open, he had been in the hospital for a month, and had gotten more than 20 stitches. He still had the scar on the inside of his arm. But compared to some scars he had that was a beauty mark. The worse scar he had was one that went around the back of his head. It had taken 50 stitches, he had been in the hospital for almost three months, but now his blond hair covered the scar.

His mom pranced over to the front desk as Kendall and Katie, stayed back eying the place. The "Welcoming Center" was built to look cozy. it was all bright colors, and comfy couches. Flowers covered every table top, and there was practically glitter hanging in the air.

Kendall and Katie shared a disgusted look.

"This place fucking sucks." Kendall muttered to Katie, who grinned.

"I'm surprised the dont have shiny pine-cones in bowls made out of different colored glass." Katie said, making Kendall gag.

"Schools gonna suck now." Katie told him.

Kendall gave his little sister a one-armed hug.

"I'm sorry." Kendall told his sister.

He was leaving her behind to fend for herself. No little girl should have to do that. Especially when she couldn't defend herself.

"Its OK." she told him. "At least I'm not stuck with pine cones and flowers." she said turning it into a joke.

Kendall laughed. "Hey there's no Pine cones!" Kendall said.

They were both laughing hysterically when there mom and the directer of the program came up to them.

"Kendall this is Mr, Marks , the directer of this...this fine program." The last part came out bitterly.

Both Katie and Kendall eyed the guy. He look to be about thirty. He had straight light red hair that fell into light blue eyes. He had broad shoulders, and Long legs. He was attractive but wasn't Kendall type, he was more into the dark haired, brown-eyed kind of guys. Not a lot of guys in his town had dark eyes or dark hair together, so maybe that was why he was into that whole dark mysterious eyes, and dark silky hair thing.

"Hello Kendall." said, smiling at him. He held out a hand for Kendall to shake.

Kendall looked at him hesitantly, but then took the tan guys hand, keeping his grip firm and strong. let out of his hand and he sighed in relief. He didn't like a lot of physical contact with older dudes that were bigger than him. It made him nervous, and edgey. It was just something that came from seniors, football players, and stupid grown men, betting the shit out of you everyday.

"Follow me Kendall, I'll show you were you'll be staying." said offering Kendall a smile, before turning and leading the three to some elevators.

Kendall and Katie stood on the opposite side of the elevator of there mother and . Katie and Kendall observed him again. The Knights were always good at reading people.

When they got out of the elevators they were on what appeared to be the fourth floor.

"The fourth floor is filled with there rooms, the third floor is were all the "Hang out" rooms and cafe's are. But there is alos the main lounge on this floor were there a half game room, a wide-screen TV, and several play fifth floor is were the school is, and were they also hold the anger-management and consoling sessions." said as they walked.

Kendall and Katie rolled there eyes, and then as they passed a deck were they handed out med's like pain killers and cough syrup, Katie spotted a bowl.

"Look, Kendall, pine cones." Katie said.

"Oh motherfucker." Kendall hissed.

It was official, this place was run by pansy as men who were afraid to get there asses whipped. They all stopped in front of the desk as explained some stuff to her, Kendall reached into the bowl with his finger-less black gloved hand and took it out. Kendall shot it up into the air and then caught it.

"What the fuck? It has fucking sparkles on it,too." Kendall told Katie in a outraged whisper.

Katie gagged and threw the pine cone back in the bowl, making it rattle and almost fall.

"Awwwwwww." Kendall said in disappointment when it didn't fall.

"You such a weirdo, Kendall." Katie said.

"Yes, yes I am. But I'm a sexy weirdo." Kendall said shaking his hips.

Katie snorted. "To who?"

"Do the whole male race." Kendall told her, making her laugh hysterically, Kendall smiled at his sister. He loved making Katie laugh, normally the little girl was always sad because of the girls and boys calling her names.

"Whatever you say big brother." Katie said.

"Oh yeah, who thinks your a sexy weirdo?" Kendall teased.

"All females and Males on the planet." Katie said with a smirk.

"Oh please, girls go into depression because I'm gay." Kendall said. Normally he wouldn't play so much, but he wouldn't be able to kid around with his sister for a long time, so he had to make it last.

"Come on, kids." There mom said as she and began walking again.

"I dont think your roommate will be here right now. Everyone else is supposed to be in class at the moment." said.

Kendall sighed, he really didn't wanna deal with some bratty little kid with mommy issues or some shit like that.

Katie and Kendall shared a look.

"What do you think he looks like?" Katie whispered to Kendall.

"Probably some scrawny, spoiled, bra-" Kendall whispered was cut off when opened the door and he saw the guy laying on the bed with a book in his hand.

"What are you doing here, Logan?" asked.

guy Logan was FUCKING HOT! He lay on his bed, back and head propped up. His legs were clad in black skinny jeans, he wore black socks and that was it. He was shirtless, as he looked up at them with dark brown eyes surrounded by black guy-liner. His hair was black-brown, and spiky. He wore a smirk, pulling back chapped plump lips. He had wonderful pecks and abbes, and his skin was pale and he was clearly older .Kendall had to bite back a whimper. This was was, beautiful, mysterious, dangerous. Yes dangerous. Kendall could tell that as soon as he looked at him.

"Readin." Logan said whipping around his book.

"Your supposed to be in class. Why aren't you there?"

"Cuz...I dont feel like it. Heard your bringing a new roommate for me." Logan said moving his eyes over to Kendall and Katie. He smirked at Kendall. He could have fainted right there.

"Which one is it little girl or Angel-ass over there?" Logan asked. Kendall almost died.

"The boy, you brat. His name is Kendall." said.

"Hey,Kid" Logan said.

"Kid?" Kendall said in a outraged voice. Logan snorted.

"How old are you?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Seventeen." Kendall said, glaring at the hot bad ass.

"I'm nineteen. So your a kid to me,kid. A cut kid with a nice ass but still a kid." Logan said, making the blonde blush.

Kendall wondered how this was going to go. He didn't know anything about the brunette but he did he was hot and he knew as soon as he saw the brunet something was going to happen. He didn't know what it was. He just new it was something. Something.

**So yes I'm a very idiotic idiot. Why? Because I'm writing two stories at once. But I had this done before the first chapter of Cant Get Over It was even half written. And I just couldn't let this sit here on my computer all bored and lonely with no one to review it. Plus I knew a lot of people wanted this story so yeah, I pretty much just fucked myself over but whatever.**

**Love Sarah**


	2. Broken Soul

**Its fucking one o'clock at morning, I only slept until seven, I was running around all day long and I've already been writing for like three hours. People are seriously lucky I love them so much and will tear myself apart just to make me loves happy by writing two stories at once. Oh well, I guess you guys are worth it. This is chapter 2, too I'm in Love with a Rapist, and oh my god this is just gonna be so fricken sad. Poor Kendall, why does Logan have to rape him to quickly, why?**

Kendall was sitting on his bed, staring at the floor, he hadn't moved since his mom and sister had left the last real movement was to take off his shoes and socks. He hadn't said a word to Logan when the brunette left, he hadn't talked to Mr, Marks when he had tried to talk to Kendall. And he didn't get up to put on the light when the room began to get dark. The room was now a light gray but still Kendall didn't move.

He was scared here. He missed his mom. He missed his sister. He missed his cat Paws that he always said he hated but really loved. He missed his mom screaming at him to clean his room. He missed Katie talking to him about her problems. He hated everything here. He hated how loud everything was. He hated how empty it was, he hated how dark it was.

He was scared of what the kids were like here, not that he couldn't take care of himself but still. He was scared of how alone he felt.

He made the first movement that he had made in hours when he slid off his finger-less gloves, then his jacket, then his shoes and his socks. His whole body got colder when he did this but he didn't care. He threw the items behind him on the bed, put placed his wallet and phone in his bag so he wouldn't go looking for it later. He laid himself down on the bed, head hitting the pillow, relaxing his body, closing his eyes.. And if he had known what a difference that would have made in his life he wouldn't have done it.

Kendall jumped a little when the door opened, he opened his eyes and saw Logan walk in,now wearing a black shirt and some shoes. Logan kicked off his boots, Kendall rolled his eyes before closing them. He didn't want to think about his fucked up roommate.

"You decided to move finally,kid?" Logan's husky voice sounded from across the room. Kendall snorted.

"Didn't know you knew words so big." Kendall said back. Kendall didn't know if him saying that made a difference in what had happened next to him. But now thinking back he guessed it wouldn't have changed anything.

Kendall almost let out a scream when he felt a sudden weight in his lap. Kendall opened his eyes, startled. Logan had startled his hips, and when Kendall went to shift his weigh to shove the brunette off he couldn't move. This scared the blonde.

"W-what are you doing?" Kendall stuttered.

Logan smirked and leaned forward, he bit down on the blonde earlobe, making Kendall whimper. "Whatever I want." Logan muttered. Kendall whimpered in fright and bucked his hips or at least he tried to but he couldn't Logan was to strong and he was holding his whole body down.

Logan's lips moved to his neck, sucking harshly and biting roughly. One of his hands slid up Kendall's shirt and the blonde felt fear over power his whole being.

"Stop." Kendall whimpered, trying to push the brunette again. Logan thrust his hips into Kendall's, letting out a groan, and Kendall could feel that the older boy was hard. He knew what the brunette was doing, but he wasn't gonna let him. He would do anything to stop it. Then both of the older hands were up his shirt, pulling it over his head, Kendall started thrashing trying to get the older off of him.

"Stop, stop it,no no no, stop." Kendall wailed trying to push Logan off. He could tell Logan was getting angry so he wasn't to surprised when Logan slapped him across the face. And that was when he started to cry. Kendalls shirt was suddenly at the floor, and Kendall let out a sob when Logan ranked his nails over his stomach.

"Get off of me!" Kendall screamed as tears fell. Logan slapped him again and then pinned his arms down by his wrists.

"Shut up, bitch." Loan growled in his face. He forced his lips onto Kendall's and then forced his tongue threw Kendall's closed lips. He fought with Kendall's tongue which was forcing Logan's tongue away from his, but then Logan reached up and dug his nails into Kendall's scalp, Kendall gasped in pain and Logan shoved his tongue into Kendall's mouth hitting all his sensitive spots. Kendall let out a moan of pleasure which made the blonde cry harder. He didn't want to get pleasure from this, he just wanted it to stop.

Logan smirked against his neck and then he sat up on Kendall and stripped off his own his shirt, Kendall took the moment to fling his torso away from Logan, the brunette threw his shirt to the floor and grabbed the blonde by the hair dragging him to lay the right way on the bed. Kendall screamed in pain, he reached up and scratched at Logan's hands to let him go, Logan gabbed him in the ribs with his knee, but let go. Kendall cried out at the sting in his ribs, and then Kendall let out a sob when suddenly Logan was pulling down the zipper of his pants.

Kendall screamed in fear and bucked his hips wildly, trying to get Logan's hand off of him, but Logan's other hand held his hip down leaving a bruising grip on him. Kendall struggled letting out hysterical sobs.

Kendall felt like he couldn't breath. It was all real. This was real. This was actually happening. He didn't want to believe it, he wished he couldn't. But he did. He believed it was happening.

Logan's body was heavy from muscles and his hands were strong and rough as they held him in place.

Logan untied his pants all the way and then slid the pants of the slender legs, Kendall's leg muscles were hard and his legs were firm and strong, but not strong enough to buck Logan off of him.

Kendall started to cry hysterically, he didn't want this. He wanted to stop. He didn't want Logan anywhere near him. He dint want Logan inside of him, or kissing him, or licking him, or giving him pleasure.

And most of all he didn't want Logan taking his virginity. No one would have guessed by looking at Kendall but the seventeen year old was a virgin. He would be lying if he said he had never fooled around before. On more then one occasion he had meet some hot guy at a party. Kendall had made out with guys hundreds of times, and he had given quite a few guys some hand-jobs and had gone down on a handful of guys but it was always when he was drunk and he hardly remembered those times at all.

But he had never had REAL sex before, and he had always been okay with that. He had wanted to wait. Wait for the right person, fall in love, give his everything to that one special person. But this guy...he wasn't special. He was special in a insane motherfucker way but not in that good way.

Kendall would do anything just to get him to stop.

Anything.

"Please...please stop." Kendall sobbed, stoping all movement for a second. All his muscles were aching and maybe if Logan thought he wouldn't fight, he would loosen his grip and Kendall could make a run for his phone or something.

"No." Logan whispered in a icy voice. But then the brunette was sliding off the blondes body, and then he was standing up, and taking off his own pants. Kendall realized this was his only chance to even get near a way to escape, so he dived for the floor, he hit the hard wood floor with a thud, and then crawled quickly towards the door, but then Logan grabbed his ankles in a bone braking grip and pulling him back.

He was then in a ball at the boxer clad brunettes feet, and then Logan was grabbing him by the hair and pulling him to his feet.

Logan slapped him across the face again, leaving a deep red mark on his pale cheek and he wasn't so surprised when Logan threw him into the wall, him letting out a a cry of pain and a loud thud when his body hit the wall, his ribs were burning and he let out a sob when his body hit the floor.

He sat up a little, leaning against the wall, sobbing and weeping in pain.

And then Logan was pulling him up roughly by the arm and then he was being thrown on to his bed again. And then Logan was crawling on top if his body, sitting on his stomach. Logan leaned down so there foreheads were touching.

"Don't fight. You'll just make me hurt you more, which I dont want to have to do." Logan whispered, almost sounding...kind.

Kendall whimpered and looked up at Logan with big tear filled green eyes.

"Please dont do this to me." Kendall whimpered, a single tear running down his face.

"Shhhhhh." Logan cooed, he rubbed the younger boys cheek for a second before kissing him. And the kiss was almost tender. Maybe even soft?

"Relax." Logan muttered against his lips.

And then the brunette was sitting up, not supporting any of his weigh which crushed the blondes organs. Logan was then somehow taking off his boxers without really moving at all.

Then threw his blurry eyes Kendall saw what the boxers had been hiding and his sobs were more like screams. Logan was huge. Bigger than Kendall had ever seen before and Kendall had seen some impressive dicks in his life time. But Logan just took it to a whole new level. He was at least 10 inches long an was so thick it was ridiculous. He couldn't even imagine how much this was gonna hurt.

And then Logan was pulling down his boxers and he was in between Kendall's legs, showing off Kendall's smaller member. Kendall knees came up and snapped together, hiding his entrance and dick while sobbing weakly.

Logan growled, he glared at the younger boy as thought he was mad at Kendall. Logan grabbed Kendall's knees, digging his nails into the soft flesh. Kendall yelped in pain and then Logan was forcing his legs open and crawling in between them.

That's was when Kendall really began flipping out. He was screaming and sobbing non-stop and he was thrashing and bucking his body trying to get away from Logan or just be loud enough for someone to hear him.

Logan grabbed Kendall's legs in a bone crushing grip, sinking his nails into the blondes thighs.

"Your hurting me." Kendall cried. Logan's nails were drawing blood.

"Stop making me." Logan said almost sounding sad. Kendall wondered why, Logan barely knew him but he almost sounded upset about having to hurt him.

Logan then lifted up Kendall's legs and hooking them over his shoulders. He let go of Kendall's thighs and then laid forward so Kendall was bended twice in half and then Logan grabbed Kendall's wrists and pinned the screaming, sobbing boy down.

Kendall knew what was coming, and it was braking him, his soul was being broken and torn. His brain was over powered with fear and he felt his whole chest curl up tightly.

Then there was something huge and warm at his entrance and then Logan was slamming into him. And he let out a scream of agony.

It hurt. It hurt so bad. Tears wouldn't stop falling out of his eyes, screams of pain wouldn't stop coming from his mouth. It was unbearable , he felt like he would die from the pain, it was horrible. It was like being ripped into half and then being burned alive.

And Logan wasn't stopping. He was pounding into the blonde, slamming roughly, hitting his prostate which made him feel a dull feeling of pleasure threw the pain.

Logan was panting and letting out throaty moans and he was staring down at Kendall. Kendall closed his eyes but tears still fell from his eyes.

And then Kendall felt a warm hand around his member, jerking him off wildly, and Kendall let out a whimper of pleasure in between screams of pain.

Logan's breath was becoming hitched as he pounded into the blonde. He was so tight and warm around him. He felt amazing and was totally worth the trouble he had gone threw to do this.

And the the bad boy was coming, filling the blonde up with his cum, letting out a loud moan. But he didn't stop jerking off Kendall, he wanted the blonde to cum to.

Kendall knew what he was trying to do and tried to fight it, but it was his body's natural reaction which he couldn't help no matter how hard he tried not to, and then the blonde was coming with a loud sob.

Logan took a breather and then pulled out of the blonde, leaving him crying on the bed as he walked to the other side of the room and found a towel, he cleaned himself up and then he was putting his cloths back on not even paying attention to Kendall's hysterical sobs and whimpers of pain.

He finished dressing and right before leaving he kissed the blonde, and then he whispered.

"I'll see you later,kid."

And then he left, leaving Kendall behind.

Or what was supposed to be Kendall. Kendall Knight was broken in a way no human being should have to be. He was hollow now. He was empty, it was like he had no soul because it had been ripped out of him.

And only one thing was for sure...Kendall Knight would never be the same.

**Wow...I feel like a horrible, sick ass person for writing that. I feel like I killed Kendall. My poor baby, I'm so so sorry. So this is kinda short but...what? How can I make a rape scene longer then this without scarring myself. And there's gonna be like 4 more chaps like this so yes I'm a disturbed ass person. Also Logan would be the only one who gets a piece of Kendall, well someone else MIGHT, and I repeat MIGHT also rape Kendall at some point. MIGHT! So yes tell me what you think, and again I'M SORRY KENDALL!**

**Love,**  
><strong>Sarah<strong>


	3. The Day After

I want everyone to serioulsy answer this question. If I made someone else rape Kendall besides Logan, would I be dead by the next morning? I perfectly understand if you guys dont want that, but if someone else doesnt rape Kendall its like a huge plot change and the stories gonna be kinda shorter and is gonna be alot different, but I guess I already put enough disturbing stuff in this damn story. So tell me what you think. Also this chapter isnt exactly 100% planend out so, I'm just writing as it comes, well kind of I got 90% of it planend out.

When Kendall woke up he wished he hadnt. His whole body ached. His body was on fire. His lower body felt like it was ripped in half and was going to fall off. He looked at his wrists to see claw marks on them and when he lifted the blanket that had some how been put on him he saw brises and scrathes all over his body. He looked over at the clocl and noticed it was six-thirty in the morning. He had about thirty minutes to get ready for school.

Kendall thought it would take him more time to just get out of bed without overly hurting himself.

Kendall wasnt even full in his mind, it took him a minute to realise were he was.

Kendall blinked a few times. Yes that was right. Yesterday his mom and Katie had brought him to the home/school, he had gone inside, him and Katie had made fun of pinecones and then he had meet his roommate who...

His breath came in gasps as he remebered what had happenend last night. He had been raped. Logan had raped him. Logan had held him down and took his virginity, had lefts marks all over his body. Had Hurt him...

Kendall whimpered suddenly feeling very weak, he turned his head to the other side of the room and almost screamend.

There was Logan, fast asleep on his own bed, stripped down to his boxers but yet looking totally innocent and peaceful with his dark eyelashes on his checks like cresents and his mouth slightly open, and his nose twitching every 20 seconds, his hair flat resting on his forehead. He looked like a bunny.

A dangerous, evil, scary, rapeing monster bunny. But still...a bunny.

Kendall couldnt remember a time when he had been more scared of anything in his life.

He tried to be as quiet as possible as he got out of bed and grabbed some clothes, never turning his back to Logan as he entered the bathroom and then he locked the door behind him. He got in the shower and watched the door as he showered, leaving the curtain half open so he could see the door. When he was done he dressed as fast as possible and then tip toed out into the bed room.

Logan was exactly where he was when Kendall had left. Sleeping.

Kendall eyed Logan as he found the bag he had packed with notebooks and pencils before he had even came to this home. He bit his lips and carefully made his way out of the room making sure to not wake Logan.

He shut the door and then turnend around, he placed a hand over his own mouth to kepp himself from screaming. When he had turnend around he had came face to face-well not exactly face to face because the girl was a good six inches shorter then him- a girl.

"Hi." she said.

Kendall felt fear run threw his body, he took a step back so his back was against the wall, trying to get as far away from this girl as possible. He was scared of her. This girl looked so much younger then him but she terrified him.

"Are you okay?" she asked kindly.

Kendall realized why she freaked him out. She had brown eyes and black hair and all that made him remeber was Logan. Logan, Logan, Logan. But then he yelled at himself. This was just a younge girl she was nothing to be afraid of, LOTS of people had black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm...okay." He said after a minute, she nodded.

"I'm Blair." She said offering him a hesitant smile.

"I'm Kendall." He said, body relaxing slowly.

"Isnt that a girls name?" She asked boldly.

Kendall scowled, he hated when people said that. Kendall was not a girls name. It was a unisex name, why couldnt people just get that? People had been saying that to him his whole life and it always pissed him off a little bit.

"No." he muttered angrily.

Kendall looked at her closely and noticed what she really looked like. She did have black hair but it was darker than Logans and it was more straighter. Her eyes were brown but they were three shades lighter than Logans. Her nose was a little big, which made her look innocent in a od way, her lips were full, her skin wasnt pale like Logans it was tan and healthy, she had very long eyelashes and her hair was up in a ponytail. She was actually really pretty.

"But its supposed to be right." She insisted.

"Its a unisex name." he told her.

Blair laughed suddenly, Kendall gave her a odd almost scared look and that just makes her laugh harder.

"Your like Logan." She said.

Kendall cringed at HIS name but Blair didnt seem to notice.

"He always gets defensive when I say Logan is a girls name, and he's all 'its a boys name' just like you. You too must really get along well, huh?" She said cheerfully not noticeing how pale Kendall had turned.

"No." Kendall whimpered.

"Well you will, Logans a great person." Blair told him.

Kendall flinched at Logans name. "I fucking doubt that." He spat at her and then he turned and left heading towards the elevators. He remembered Mr, Marks saying that the school was on the fifth floor so thats were he went, he was still twenty minutes early so he hoped no one would be there.

He found the class room but the hall ways he had to walk threw made him eggy, hefelt like somone was going to jump out and hurt him, he thought about Logan pulling him into a supple closet and...

Kendall whimpered just thinking about it.

He entered the class nervously, there was one other people in the class besides the teacher and they were all students. There teacher was blonde, had light blue eyes and was very short. He approached her carefully even thought she was so short every new person he saw scared him.

"Hi, your Kendall,right?" She said kindly.

He nodded, pulling at his sleeves to hide the scratches because his shirt was riding up a little.

"I'm Ms, Kreamer." She said, she offered him her hand and Kendall looked horrified.

"Its okay." she said. She knew alot of the kids who came to this home were scared of other people, but she had read his file and it said nothing about abuse so it really made her wonder.

He took her hand and her finger tips touched his wrist, he whimpered and flew backwards, hitting a desk and pulling at his sleeve with tears of frustration. Ms, Kreamer walked around the desk and tried to touch Kendall but he recoiled and almost knocked over a chair in his retreat.

"Its ok, sweetie. No one will hurt you." She told him softly. She knew he was very afraid. She just wished she knew WHY he was so afraid.

Kendall whimpered at the thought, knowing someone WOULD hurt him.

"How about you go take a seat there." She gestured to a seat all the way in the back in the far corner, were one other person was sitting as well. Kendall took the seat without any words, he stared at the desk top and held his bag to his chest, resisting the urge to rock back and forth.

"Hey?" The voice who spoke to him was so soft. So comforting. It was almost felt like it was his moms voice even though he knew it wasnt.

Kendall looked up to look at the seat next to his, he meet a pair of wise, kind green eyes. A girl sat next to him and her face was kind and patient as she looked at Kendall. She was really tale, taller then Kendall at about 6'2 and was very slim. Her skin was olive toned. She had long wavy black hair with blue, purple, and red streaks in her hair.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked softly.

"I...I..." Kendall just nodded.

"Whats your name?" She asked gently.

"...Kendall." He whispered finally.

"I'm Alexia." She told him with a almost sad smile. Kendalls almost felt...safe. Safe for the first time since before Logan had done what he had to him.

"Can I see your wrists?" The question shocked Kendall and it scared him. He didnt want anyone to see his wrists, or really any part of his body for that matter. He jerked away from her and hid his hands in his sleeves.

He shook his head. Alexia frownend but didnt continue asking about his wrists. But she didnt stop asking him questions.

"Did someone hurt you?" she asked.

Kendall was a little..shocked. He didnt think anyone would notice something was wrong with him, or even more that anyone would even care there was something wrong with him.

Kendall let out a soft whimper as tears filled his eyes. Alexia scutted her chair close to Kendalls and then she took one of Kendalls hands in both of her own.

"Did they?" she whispered.

Kendall shrugged even as tears began running down his face silently.

"Did someone rape you?" She asked again. Kendall was shoked at this girl. She had literally just meet this girl, he had said all but three words to her and now she was getting him to cry, holding his hand asking if someone had raped him. People here sure were diffrent fromm people on the outside.

Kendall whimpered and then even surprising himself he nodded.

"Your not alone, you might think so but your not alone. You might think no one knows how you feel, but others do." She said it in a comforting way. Kendall whimpered yet again and she patted his hand.

"Dont be afraid." She told him.

Kendall whimpered again. "I dont want him to hurt me." he whispered as more tears fell.

"He wont." Alexia softly.

"Yes he will." Kendall whispered in a terrified voice.

Alexia opened her mouth to respond but before she could people were coming into class and it was obvious Kendall didnt want to be over heard so she patted his hand again and then went back to her own desk space, Kendall curled up into the share and watched the people who came in from under his bangs that feel into his eyes. One guy his eye in perticular but that was because he took a seat infront of Alexia and started talking to her. His insides tightened at the sigh of the slightly masculine male and he cowered deeper into a ball.

"Hi Lexi." he said cheerfully. He was a few inches taller then Kendall, with light blue eyes and he had light brown short hair with perfect teeth when he smiled.

Alexia gave him a sad smile. "Hey Matty." She said.

"Whats wrong?" he asked with a frown.

Alexia bit her lips softly and gestured towards Kendall with a sad face.

"Whats up with him?" He asked.

"He's...he's under a certain...sensitvity." Alexia said, understanding came to 'Matty's face. It seemend 'Matty' understood what that meant and he looked sorry and sad for Kendall. He saw the way the blonde flinched when he looked at him and the way he was curled in on himself.

"Poor thing." 'Matty' said in a undertone to Alexia who nodded.

"Kendall." Alexia said softly.

Kendall timidly raised his head and looked at Alexia as he shoulders shaked ever so lightly.

"This is Matthew Curtis." Alexia said with a smile, gesturing to Matthew who gave Kendall a sad smile. He seemend everyone here was smiling sadly at him, he wasnt used to this type of...sympathy. Kendall didnt meet Matthews eyes as he fave him a small node and curled tighter into himself.

"You know you can trust Matty he's very...understanding." Alexia said with a small smile. It seemend she really adored Matthew. As a friend. Kendall could sense a friendly vibe from Matthew but...it still made him nervous.

"Okay." Kendall said quietly.

"Its okay to trust people you know. I know its hard but...its good." Alexia told him. Kendall liked Alexia. She was so comforting, so nice, and she made Kendall feel almost safe.

Alexia gave him a smile and turned back to Matthew, she didnt do it blow him off but she does it because she knoes its hard to talk about things like that.

"Have you seen Carly Jade and Bridget today?" She asked him.

Matthew shrugged. "Yeah, they were coming out of there room. They should be here in a little while."

"What about Silver?" She asked.

"He was still sleeping when I left." Matthew said.

Alexia groanend. "That means he's gonna be all Sub-Zero, today."

Kendall gave her a strange look.

Alexia smiled at him. "Are friend Silver has a multiple personality disorder. He has five diffrent personalities, theres Dreamer which is when he's himself but its almost like that isnt himself and he's five people. But theres also Sly, Sub-zero, Nightshade, and Cupid. Sub-zerois when he's all distant, cold and calm."

"Shouldnt we keep him away from Kendall today then?" Matthew asked Alexia.

"He'll probably just be Silver by lunch time." Alexia said.

Matthew nodded. "Should we tell the others?" He asked Alexia and it was clear even to Kendall that they were talking about telling there friends about what happend to Kendall.

"No, If he wants to tell them he can." Alexia said.

Kendall noticed they were talking about him like he was already there friend and while Kendall didnt object to this he didnt want them to feel like he HAD to, but when he opened his mouth to protest, Alexia cut him off.

"Were adopting you, kiddo, we like you, dont we Matty?" Alexia asked Mathew.

Matthew smiled. "Yeah."

Kendall smiled at him, he liked Matthew too. He was nice and he to made Kendall feel safe.

"Hi guys,"

Alexia and Matthew turned to see there friend Isabella Roxanne Williams, she had brown curly down to her chest, and brown eyes, she was slightly tan and was very curvy, and she had a nose pierceing which Kendall really liked.

"Hey." Alexia and Matthew said as Isabella took a seat next Matthew.

"Whos this?" Isabella asked kindly gesturing towards Kendall.

"This is Kendall." Matthew said warmly.

"Oh. Hi Kendall." Isabella said with a smile.

Kendall ducked his head ans gave her a little wave.

Isabella frownend. "Is he ...mute or something?" It wasnt in a mean way, she was actually really curious.

"No, he's just...shy." Alexia said.

"Oh...Well thats sweet, I think." Isabella said to Kendall.

"You should tell us about yourself Kendall." Alexia said kindly and it was obvious to Kendall she wasnt making him it was just a suggestion and he could say 'no' if he wanted. But since they were so nice to him Kendall guess he could tell them at least one thing, and there was something important they should know.

"I'm gay." he said with a shrug and a blush.

"I'm Bi." Isabella said with a smile.

Kendall gave a real small smile. "So's, my sister."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay." Matthew said.

"My brother used to be gay." Alexia told him with a sad smile.

Kendall gave her a confused look when she said 'used.'

"He got in a car accident with his boyfriend, my brother died but his boyfriends still alive but in a wheelchair. We're still really close and he comes to visit me three times a month, four if he can."

Kendall gave her a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry." he said.

Alexia gave him a sad smile. "Its okay, I know he's in a better place, but it was really hard on his boyfriend, my brother really owns his heart and he feels like he could never love again." Alexia said sadly.

"Thanks Lexi, I'm depressed now." Matthew said seriously.

Alexia rolled her eyes at him. "Then change the mood, genious."

"Okay, Kendall how about I tell you who everyone in the class is." Matthew offered.

Kendall nodded.

Okay well...theres James Diamond and Carlos Garcia." Matthew pointed out a hyper Latino and brunette pretty boy who were holding hands. "Camille Roberts and Jo Taylor." He pointed out a bruneete girl who was sitting in a blonde girls lap. "Megan Kelsey, Caroline Ray, and Emily Susan." Emily and Caroline were sharing a chair, Emily was blonde and Caroline was a brunette, And Megan was also blonde and was giggling along with other girls about something. "Klarke Andrew Peterson and Elizabeth Clark" Klarke had dark red hair that fell almost over his classes and Elizabeth had light brown wavy hair hazel eyes. "Alex Morgan." A girl with a bow in her hair, wearing preppy clothes. "And thats Jenny." a girl with long black straight hair with one purple extension in the front. "And you'll meet Silver, Carly Jade, and Bridget when they roll up in here a half hour late." Matthew finished with a grin.

"You forgot Wayne Wayne, and Jett." Isabella told him.

"Stetson can go to hell and Wally's a bitch, there you go, thats there intrutuction." Matthew said with a bitter tone.

"And Blair." Isabella said.

"I meet her." Kendall said.

"Okay, time to begin class." Mrs,Kreamer said and everyone shut up right away and gave her there attention, Kendall flinched at her loud voice, to remminded him off Logan screaming at him which made him whimper, but Alexia was the only one who realized it. Kendall curled into his ball again and tried to listen when she started to teach. Kendall knew when Silver, Carly Jade, and Bridget came because Isabella, Alexia and Matthew started mouthing wildly and mad wild gestures towards Kendall, Bridget and Carly Jade smiled at him and Silver raised his eyebrows in question of his friends.

Carly Jade, Bridget and Silver didnt bother him but what almost made him a panic attack was when suddenly the door slammend open rattlaing the walls and then Logan strolled in wearing black skinny jeans with thick silver chains attached, a tight black T-shirt and black botts, a small smirk on his face and body completely relaxed.

Kendall felt his heart speed up, his body went cold and he started rocking back and forth in his chair in fright and then his eyes were suddenly filled with tears as Logan turnend to give him a little wave and a bigger smirk.

A tear fell and Kendall hide his head in his knees.

Its been a long time since I updated and I'm so sorry for that. This was like a little intro of all my OC's that I got. So I hope you all liked this and sorry if it was suckish and I wanna place out a special thank you to everyone who gave me a OC's I wold write the authors names down but I'm so lazy at the moment so I'll do it next chapter, also if you still want to give me a OC you can, and also pretty pretty please go answer my new poll question, its very important.

Love,  
>Sarah.<p>


	4. Missing Beanie

I know I'm supposed to be working on the next chapter to CGOI but I'm having major writers block, so until I'm over that I'm just gonna keep updating this story because I'm not gonna ruin a good story with a total crappy update, and honsestly I mostly just update as the ideas come, but I have high hopes for this story and since it seems that I wont be murdered for making somone *cough*wayne wayne*cough* else rape Kendall thats whats gonna happen. Not sure when thats gonna happen but it will.

"Mr,Mitchell why do you insist on coming to class late EVERYDAY?" Ms, Kreamer asked with annoyance.

Logan shrugged. "I was sleeping and didnt wanna wake up, I was tired." Logan said as he sat in his seat which was surprisingly in the front of the room.

'of course you were, you fucking rapeing bastard. Your tired from rapeing me.' Kendall thought bitterly as tears continued to silently fall on his jeans.

"Well so was everyone else, Mr, Mitchell but everyone else comes to class no matter if there tired or not." Ms, Kreamer said sternly.

Logan sighed. "Would you like a apologie?" he said.

"Yes." she said with a glare.

"I'm sorry." he said sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic Mr, Mitchell." Ms, Kreamer hissed at him.

Logan shrugged.

Ms, Kreamer sighed in annoyance. "Logan, your one of my best students so why I must ask do you insist on being such a jerk, when I know your actually a good kid." Kendall whimpered when she said 'kid', it brought up so many memories and it shook him deep. But he was also surprised, he would have thought that Logan was just some stupid asshole who wore black and caused trouble, he was shocked to learn Logan was actually inteligent.

Logan just scowled at her and didnt say anything.

"Anyways...I want you all to partner up un three's, we have a science project to do." Ms, Kreamer said with a stressed smile.

Kendall felt his whole body tense up. He didnt want Logan picking him, he was sure the older would, just to give him hell and make him misreable, but he was surprised when suddenly there was a soft hand on his shoulder and he looked up and meet Alexia's green eyes.

"Wanna be partners with me and Carly Jade?"

Kendall bit his lip softly, wipping at his face, sniffing before looking past Alexia and meeting Carly Jades eyes. She was a litle bit shorter than Alexia, still taller than Kendall because Kendall was only 5'4, and both girls were taller than that.

Carly Jade had beautiful gray eyes, she lad lightly tanned skin and curly black hair that swept out around her shoulders. And then there was the necklace around her neck with the a jade stone in the middle of it.

Kendall whipped his face again. "S-sure."

Alexia and Carly Jade smiled at him and then they pulled up chairs and sat with him at the table he was at.

"Logan can you pass out the books for me?" Ms,Kreamer.

Logan sighed. "Why do you always gotta make me work man?" But he got up anyways and took the books from Ms,Kreamers desk and started handing them out to all of the groups and Kendall felt chills run up and down his body as Logan grew closer and closer. It seemend to Kendall that Logan injoyed fucking with him because he made sure Kendall, Alexia, and Carly Jade, were last drawing out the horrible wait for Kendall and stopping to talk to Klarke for a moment before finally moving on to them with a smirk on his face.

"Whats up kids?" he asked.

Alexia narrowed her eyes at him before letting out a sigh and giving him a small smile.

"Hi,Logan." Alexia said.

"Hey." Carly Jade muttered, playing with her necklace.

Logan looked at Kendall and Kendalls whole body quivered, Logans eyes were bright and soft as he looked at Kendall.

"How you doin,Kitten?" Logan asked him.

Kendall frownend, wondering why Logan wondered how he was doing. How the hell do you think I'm doing? That was what Kendall wanted to ask him but he knew he couldnt say that. That would make Logan hurt him again. And why was being so soft with him? It wasnt like Logan had been soft with him last night. And what was with the whole Kitten thing? That was a term of affection Kendall had never gotten before.

Kendall knew the three were waiting for a answer so he shrugged and ducked his head.

"Whats that mean Kitten?" Logan said gentle, which confused Kendall even more.

"I...I'm..."Kendall paused."...fine."

Kendall nearly jumped out of his skin when Logan dropped a book infront of him on the desk. Loud noises...loud noises were bad. Very bad.

"Thats good." Was all Logan said to him before walking away.

Kendall let out a whimper and curled into himself harder, ignoring the looks people were giving him. He was acting strange. Even more strange for this place. Normally people who had been rpaed took counseling before going to school so this was really different for them, but even thought it was different everyone felt smpathy for the trembling and whimpering boy as his shoulders shook in the after effect ofthe loud noise.

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*

"Do you wanna eat lunch with us?" Matthew asked, affection in his voice.

They were finished with ninety percent of there classes for the day. They only had five classes, English (Which was Kendalls favrite, hiw whole mood seemend to change when they began the lesson) Math, Science, History, and then they had Art for some odd reson at the end of lunch. School was only five hours long. A hour per lesson. Kendall was hesitant to answer Matthews question, but he felt comfortable with theese people. Well, with Mathew, Isabella,Carly Jade, and Alexia, he hadnt meet the others yet.

"Ummmm..." Kendall bit his lip.

"Come on. No one bites." Matthew said with a healthy smile.

Kendall gave Matthew a hesitant, timid smile before nodding getting up, even thought he was a little scared by Matthews height,because he was almost seven inches taller than Kendall.

Matthew led Kendall out of the room and then they walked to the elavaters, Kendall was a little scared to get into the closed in space with the older boy but he forced himself to stay put and not cry, like he wanted to.

"You know your safe here. Everyone here has...uh...problems with one thing or another...most of them dont want to inforce pain on others. Exept maybe Wally and Jett, but there asses, and me and Chris will keep them away from you." Matthew said.

Kendall gave him a look, he hadnt heard about Chris.

"Oh shit, I didnt mention Chris, Ahhh, well Chris looks quiet and shy and he is but he can be snappy when he wants to." Matthew said with a smile.

Kendall just nodded.

"Wanna know why I'm here?" Matthew offered him.

Kendall shrugged, he didnt want to presure Matthew even if he was curious.

"I suffer from depression but I'm getting alot better, I feel better. But I was sent here because I tried to kill myself because my..my parents died." Matthew ened on a sad tone, and Kendall was sure he heard unshed tears in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Kendall said with sympathy.

"Its okay, It was a while ago." Matthew said.

Kendall went into silence trying to think how he would feel if his parents died. Well, he didnt give a shit about his dad, but if his mom died...Kendall knew he would never be the same again.

When the elevator stopped Kendall jumped in surprise. Matthew gave him a smile and then led down a teal tilled hall-way and then turnend into a room were there was tables and chairs and people were eating. Kendall swallowed, not sure if he wanted to enter the room.

Matthew bit his lap as he looked at the frozen Kendall, he wanted to put a hand on his back to lead him or something put he knew that it would scare Kendall and he didnt want Kendall to cry.

"Come on,Kendall." Matthew said. Matthew offered Kendall his arm. Matt wasnt uncomfortable around gay people,even though he was straight, he liked gay people, they were normal like everyone else, so he didnt feel weird when Kendall grabbed his arm with shaky hand and clung to him, Kendall stood very close to him and Kendall half hide in his shoulder, He patted the smaller boys hand in affection and then led a shy Kendall to the table were all there friends were, Kendall took the seat Matthew told him to, which was next to Isabella, but even while they sat Kendall didnt let go of his arm and he didnt really mind.

Alexia smiled warmly at them.

"You got him to come down?" She said in a exited voice.

"Yes. Even thought he scared to death, poor thing." Matthew muttered to Alexia so only she could hear him.

Alexia nodded in understanding and then smiled at Kendall.

"Kendall this is Bridget, Chris, and Silver."

Kendall observed them from over Matthews shoulder, Bridget had blue eyes and dark hair with pink in it. She gave Kendall a warm smile. Chris was pale, put he had brown eyes and dark brown eyes that gave him a sickening feeling because he looked like HIM a little. Silver had was tall and had snow white skin, he had saphire blue eyes and black hair, both boys gave him a little wave. Kendall didnt do anything back really, just sighed a little and gave a fake smile.

"I like your hair." Bridget said with a flirty smile.

Kendalls eyes widened and he looked ready to faint and the comment. He wasnt wearing his beanie? He forgot his beanie? Since when did Kendall forget to put on his beanie? Kendall always wore his blackbeanie, he wore it to hide the scar around his head even though his hair did that already it still felt weird. And Kendalls eyes were filled with panic.

Alexia gave Bridget a look. "He's gay, Bridget."

"Oh." Bridget face fell for a second but then smiled. "I still like your hair though."

"Umm...thanks." Kendall muttered patting his hair in the back, as finally he let Matthew go, and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"Oh so he's not mute." Silver said with surprise.

"Obviously." Chris muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"You wanna get food, Kendall?" Matthew asked him as he,Isabella, Carly Jade, and Isabella got up.

Kendall shook his head, and before he left Matthew looked at his friends seriously and muttered. "Be nice."

Chris rolled his eyes as Matt walked away. "He acts like were evil or something."

Bridget slapped him in the back of the head. "He wants us to be gentle, obviously Kendalls sensitive or messed up about something." Briget snapped at him. She then turnend to Kendall and gave him a smile.

"Sorry about that."

Kendall shrugged, and then there was a loud laugh that got Kendalls attnetion. He looked across the room, noticeing Logan throw his head back and let out a laugh, he looked like a angel in a weird way when he laughed, relaxed, sweet, nice. He might have been a dark angel, but still a angel, just like he looked like a bunny when he sleeped.

"What are you looking at?"

The voice made him jump and he looked up to see the others comeback to the table. Carly Jade had asked him.

Kendall just shrugged.

"Hey Kitten."

Kendall froze at the voice, he looked up and meet Logans dark brown eyes, that sent shivers all threw his body and tears to his eyes.

"Whats up, Logan?" Silver asked.

Logan grinnend at him. "Nothing, just coming by to see, little one here." Logan was standing behind Kendall and he then placed a hand on top of Kendalls head in affection. Kendall stayed perfectly still as Logan did this.

"He's a skittish little one." Logan commented, petting Kendalls hair a few times before taking his hand way, Kendall still stayed frozen, he had stopped breathing for the moment.

"Yeah he is." Silver commented.

"Well I gotta go, I'll see you late Kitten." Logan said, and only Kendall got the second meaning of that sentence and it scared him to death.

He had to force himself to not cry about what was to come.

So this was so stupid and pointless, I think, but I hope at least some people liked it. The next chapter will have more drama/angst in it. This was kind if a filler chapter I guess and I guess everyone knows whats going to happen again. Well, sorry if it was short, dissapinting and it sucked but for a filler this was all I could think off. Well, anyways hope you at least liked some of it and please review. Also to let you all know I'am NOT favroting OC's all OC's will have there special moment, and also the relationship between Matthew and Kendall is purely brotherly.

Love,  
>Sarah<p>


	5. You Belong To Me

So its been a while since I updated this and I must say I'm sorry, ahhh I kinda wasnt looking forward to another rape scene, I wish I could just skip all this mean things I have to make Logan do to my baby. So yes this is just another scene of Logan hurting my sweetie, ahhhh I'M SORRY KENDALL!

Kendall was hesitant to go back to his room at the end of the day, maybe he really had just missunderstood Logan and he was paranoid but he couldnt be to careful, he shared a room with a rapist what dp you expect?

But when Kendall went to his room it was empty, he let out a sigh of relief as he entered the room, throwing down his packback and sitting on his bed. He took of his shoes and then he remembered his beanie was missing, he looked threw his bag and then all around his room, he finally found it under his bad, but when he found it he wished he hadnt.

The black material was covered in white stuff, or rather someones cum. He couldnt tell if it was Logans or his own, he went to the bathroom and washed it in the sink, it was still his beanie and he fucking wanted it damnit!

He squeezed the water out of it and then put it on the side of the sink, he didnt trust the cleaing ladies with it. This beanie was special to him, andhe didnt want anyone messing with it.

He closed the bathroom door behind him and then went back to his bed, he folded his legs under him and then took out a book. It was a romance book by Danielle Steel, Kendall would never admit it but he loved romance books and Danielle Steel was his favrite author, he was reading the book called 'Jewels' and he was just getting to the good part when suddenly the door opened and Logan walked in, he walked right up to Kendall after tkaing his footwear off and then snatched the book out of Kendalls hands.

"HEY! I was getting to the good part! Sarah just got told Williams still alive!" Kendall yelled not actually noticing who the hell he was yelling at.

Logan looked at the book. "They have three more kids, and then Willaim dies and Sarahs left alone, Phillip cheats on his wife with his brother Julians wife, the brother gets a kid, the fuck ups get married and Isabella there sister is a bitch, there you go. Now lay down." Logan said throwing the book onto his bed.

"W-what?" Kendall stutered out.

"Lay. Down." Logan said.

"NO!" Kendall said.

Logan narrowed his eyes. "NOW KITTEN." he said.

Kendalls eyes filled with tears at the thought of what Logan was going to do to him, Logan was mich stronger then him, no one payed attention to calls, the walls were thick as hell and Kendall was hurting all over from yesterday.

Logan grabbed him bye the hair and he let out a yell as Logan forced him down onto his knees.

Kendall was frozen in place as Logan unbuckled his pants and then psuhed them down his legs, the material pooling around his ankles, Logan pulled his black boxer-briefs down and then staring Kendall in the face was Logans hard leaking member.

"Suck." Logan told him.

Kendall glared up at him, he went to get up but then Logan grabbed him and pulled him back down, Kendall was flipped nto his stomach for a minute, and Logan grabbed both his hands and then tied them together with something soft but it was tight, when Kendall was flipped back onto his knees Logan was shirtless.

Logan grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close to his dick, the head of his cock touched him on the side of his face.

"Suck." Logan demanded again.

Kendall shook his head, Logan growled and then grabbed the back of Kendalls head, the next thing Kendalls knew Logans dick was half way down his throat. Kendall chocked and caughed.

"If you bite me I swear to god I'll fuck you so hard your ass ripes in half and you'll never walk again." Logan told him but then let out a moan, tears were running down Kendalls face, he didnt know if Logan could do that but he knew Logan could do that to him just without the fucking part.

"Suck, or you'll regret it." Logan told him.

Kendall let out a sob but he did what he was told, he sucked on the head of Logans dick, swirling his tongue around as he cried, he didnt know what would happen if he was bad so he did what he knew how to give a good blowjob. Lots of tongue and teeth, deep throating, sucking.

He took Logan down into his throat to the base, gagging slightly but he relaxed his throat, and started sucking, bringing his teeth down lightly.

"Hey!" Logan snapped when he felt Kendall doing so.

Kendall looked up at him with innocent eyes, Logan went to glare in warning but then he closed his eyes and let out a moan.

"Fuck." Logan moanend.

Kendall reached a hand up and grabbed Logans balls, pulling on them lighly and rolling around the skin, he dint know why he was trying to make it so good for the maoning and whipering brunette, he told himslelf it was because he wanted it over quick but some part of himself didnt believe it, Logan grabbed Kendall by the hair and pulled lighlty, Kendall let out a moan, hair pulling had always been a kink of his and he could help his reaction, then Logan let out a cry and he was cumming down Kendall throat, Kendall surprised himself when he didnt spit it out and he swallowed it.

He told himself it was because he was afriad Logan would hit him if he mest up the floor.

Logan pulled his dick out and Kendall whimpered when he saw Logan was still hard. Logan stepped out of his pants.

"Take off your clothes." Logan told him.

"W-what?" Kendall asked.

"TAKE. OFF. YOUR. CLOTHES." Logan said.

"I'm not your fucking slut!" Kendall yelled at Logan, Logan slapped him across the face.

Kendall scremend when Logan was suddenly on top of him and then Logan was ripping off his clothes, the next thing Kendall knew he was naked and Logan was all up in his face.

"You fucking belong to me!" Logan told him.

"NO!" Kendall shouted as he started to cry again.

"Your my fucking bitch." Logan told him, he yanked Kendalls legs open and shoved his dick inside of Kendall.

Kendall screamend in pain, Logan didnt wait as he began to move.

"SAY IT!" Logan yelled at him.

"NO!" Kendall fought.

"You belong to me Kendall Knight, your mine, I own you." Logan told him as he snapped his hips repeatedly.

Kendall shook his head and Logan hit him again, and then Logan punched him in the ribs.

"FUCKING SAY IT!" Logan told him.

Kendall couldnt say it, that would he giving Logan total control all he had left was the urge to fight, he was broken inside all he remembered to do was fight, saying what Logan wanted him to would be giving up.

He couldnt do that.

The horrible pain in his body told him otherwise.

'Just say it!' A part of him said, that was a scared part off him, it sounded like himself when he was little.

'He's not weak.' Another voice said, that voice sounded like Katie.

'Dont give up.' his mothers comforting, sweet voice said.

'He's a fucking pussy, he cant even defend himself, he deserves what he gets he should be happy Logan even wants his bitch ass. Stupid faggot.' That was a horrible voice, that wasnt his voice, that was his fathers voice.

"Say it!" Logan yelled at him.

Kendall let out a loud sob and then he said it, he couldnt help it, he didnt know why but he did.

"I belong to you." Kendall sobbed.

"Good boy." Logan said, and then Logan came letting out a moan and filling Kendall up, Kendall came too not even realizing he was getting pleasure from what Logan was doing. Logan fell on top of him, he stayed there until he caught his breath and then pulled out, he got up and put on his boxer-briefs.

He put on Kendalls underwear back on him, surprising the sobbing boy.

"Stop crying." Logan told him.

Kendall shook his head, he didnt know if he could.

"Fine then but listen. Since you admitted you belong to me,kitten, I tell you what to do, do you understand?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded wishing he didnt have to.

"First of all, you will eat every fucking meal, your not gonna starve yourself, second, I dont like having to hit you so listen and I wont hit you, Three stop fighing me you'll just end up likeing it anyway, Four you can hang out wth your little friends but if you tell anybody what I do to you you'll regret it. Five, I do own you bitch so whatever I fucking say you do it. Six, you wont flirt, or fuck around with any other person or I will hurt both of you. And lastly, your not sleeping in your bed anymore, your sleeping in mine with me, got it?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded, the only one he couldnt promise was three, he had to fight, even if he was weak he would try. And about number six everyone even girls scared him so Logan dint have to worry about that. Kendall thought it was weird Logan wanted him in his bed but he dint want to find out what Logan would do to him if he broke any rule, Logan sounded very stern about the first one and Kendall knew he was being nice with number four.

Loagn leanend forward and kissed Kendall, Kendall didnt do anything.

Logan pulled back again and whispered against Kendalls lips.

"Always kiss me back." Logan said and then kissed Kendall again.

Kendall kissed back.

So this was short and horrible but I tried and theese rape scenes are like torture to me. I'm sorry if this sucked and oh yes Jewels is a real book and I have read it. its a amazing book. Anyways who else is already suspecting Logan and Kendalls feelings for each other.  
>Anyways sorry if it was bad.<p>

Lots of Love,  
>Sarah XOXOXOX <p>


	6. Wrapped Around His Little Fingers

So hi's why the hell am I updating so slow? I dont know, anyways so thank you guys for the support of the last chapter, It helped me alot also I'm going to do something I never do, call someone out. Someone left me this review by the name of 'Fed Up'

(You are a horrible excuse of a "writer". This piece of garbage is some of the worst I've ever read. You should quit while you're behind. This is worthless and you are a sick stupid moron for writing this. To call yourself a rusher and write this; how dare you. Do the world a favor, and just stop wasting space with your awfulness. You. Suck)

Well this is my answer to said review:

(YOU SUCK! I do call myself a rusher because I am one, and I'm proud of what I am and guess what I am? I'M A WRITER! I write, I'm a good writter, because if I wasnt would people leave my tunes of reviews, ask me to co-write stories with them and tell me I'm a good writer, would I have hudreds of likes and would people favrite me as a author? No they wouldnt but people do every single one of thoose, so thank you very fucking much! I'm not quiting and I'm not a poor excuse as a writer your a poor excuse as a reviewer and a reader! I'm not sick or stupid I'm a intelligant person who came up with a plot thats unique and people like. And obviously I'm already doing people a favor by writing this because people like this, So shut up and if you dont like it DONT READ IT, but your a moron because your still reading something you say is a peice of garbage, moron.)

So thank you all very much for supporting me and not giving me shit about what I write, I almost considered to stop this story but then I thought hell no I'm a good writter, I know I am and I'm not gonna let one person keep me back, so thank you all for liking this story because I love all of you for it.

When Kendall woke up he almost let out a scream when he felt someone spooning with him, but then he remembered where he was, and who's bed he was in. He looked over his shoulder to see Logans face resting on his neck, he looked down and saw Logans arms wrapped around his waist, he knew he had to get ready for school but he was afraid to move. He inched forward but stopped when Logans made a noise of protest.

He took a deep breath, leaving would probably piss Logans off and he didnt want to piss Logan off, he knew not to do anything without Logans permission, or do anything without asking Logan if it was okay or not. It had been a month since Logan set down the rules and Kendall listened to him, Logan hadnt rapped him since then and had only hit him once two days after when Kendall had supposedly "gave down hints about him being raped" to Isabella.

And it had turnend out Logan had alot more rules then the seven Logan had said at fiirst and Kendall learnend alot of thoose rules as they went along, Logan telling him them as they came.

Ever since then Kendall had gotten slightly more comfortable with Logan, well as comfortable as you could get with someone who hurt and rapped you, Kendall thought Logan was weird, he hurt Kendall but at the same time he took care off and pretected Kendall.

But was he comfortable enough to wake Logan up so he could get up for school?

Kendall thought he was.

But would doing so piss Logan off enough for Logan to hurt him?

Kendalls wasnt sure.

Kendall thought he was brave enough to do so, Logan wouldnt rape him but he would hit him if he got mad at him. He figured he would take the chance in doing so, he reached a hand down and touched Logans hand.

"Logan?" he whispered, Logan didnt move.

Kendall swollowed and moved shaking Logans shoulder a little until Logan began to stire, Kendall felt Logans eyelashes flutter open on the skin of the back of his neck.

"Logan?" he asked again.

"Yes?" Logan whispered against his thraot.

"I...I have to get up for school, can you let me go?" Kendall asked softly.

"Mmmmmm." Logan hummed against his neck. "Why do you wanna go to school?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Um...because you told me skipping was bad and to never not go to school unless you said 'no' and I cant go." Kendall said to Logan. That was another one of Logans rules, always go to school.

Logan smiled and placed a kiss on the back of his neck. "Your a good boy."

"Thank you." Kendall whispered, another rule of Logans, always say 'thank you' when any other normal person in a normal relationship would.

"Welcome,baby." Logan said, warmly, this was one of the times that Logan acted normal and he was kind.

"So...can I get up?" Kendall asked Logan, Logan peppered kisses on the back of his neck and ran a hand over Kendalls stomach.

"Shower with me." Logan said, it wasnt a question it was a command Kendall knew, he nodded and Logan got up, before he could do the same Logan was picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, Kendall was terrified with what might happen in the shower but he was more scared of what would happen if he tried to get away.

Logan shut the door to the bathroom and then took of his sweatpants, Logan moved forward and removed Kendalls boxers and T-shirt, he kissed the scared blondes shoulder, then he took a step back and started setting the water after opening the sliding door, Kendall looked towards the door, considering to run away or not.

"Dont even think about it." Logan said as he turnend back around, Kendall whimpered as Logan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the shoer and then Logan got in after him, sliding the door closed behind him.

Logan gussed Kendall under the water, Kendall let the water fall over him, him looking up at Logan threw his wet bangs, the points of his hair falling in his eyes. He waited for Logan to make the next move, knowing it was better for Logan to do what he wanted and him do as told.

Logan spread shampoo over his hands then handed Kendall the shampoo, Kendall was a little surprised Logan was letting him do something so he happily took the shampoo bottle and spread over his hands then washed his hair, he waited for Logan to do the same and for the next order.

Logan grabbed the soap and then he used it to wash Kendalls body, like Kendalls WHOLE body. Kendalls knees shock from nervousness as Logan cleanend his 'special' areas, Logan washed him off and then Logan washed himself quickly, he pressed Kendall up against the wall and then grabbed Kendalls leg hucking it over his hip, Kendall felt tears pool in his eyes, but he didnt want to cry.

Crying upset Logan.

Kendall felt Logan grind himself into Kendall and he couldnt help the moan that came from his thraot, it felt good even if he didnt want it to, he was supposed to be in school in 30 minutes he didnt want to get hurt before fricken first hour.

"Please dont." Kendall whispered.

"S'okay, I'm not doing what you think." Logan told him, he rubbed his eraction against Kendalls and Kendall moaned again, Kendall guessed this wasnt so bad, even if he dint want it to happen it felt good, Kendall was used to pain so it was a change.

Logan grinded against Kendall harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air, Kendall let out a moan even though he wished he wasnt getting any pleasure, Logan did this for a few more minutes until they both tumbled over the edge, Kendall cryed out as he covered Logans body with cum and Logan did the same.

"Your something else kitten." Logan said with a smirk, he then kissed Kendall and Kendall kissed back because he was supposed to.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

Kendall sat at the lunch table with Bridget and Isabella as the others got lunch, he knew he would in trouble if he didnt eat, but he couldnt eat he was so confused, he didnt know what to do about Logan.

He feared Logan, but when Logan was there he felt...protected, not from Logan but from other people.

"Arent you gonna eat?" Bridget asked Kendall, Kendall shook his head in answering.

"No." Kendall whispered.

"Why not?" Isabella asked him.

Kendall shrugged, he was hoping that Logan would be to caught up with his friends he wouldnt notice Kendall wasnt eating.

"Whats wrong, Kendall?" Matthew asked as him and Chris sat down with there food.

Kendall shrugged. "Not hungry."

"But you always eat." Chris said with a frown.

"I'm not in a eating mood today." Kendall said quietly as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Not hungry?" Matthew asked sweetly.

Kendall looked up and smiled at Matt, he always made Kendall feel better, he never made Kendall feel like he was under questioning, he offered Kendall an excuse so the others would leave him alone.

"Yeah." Kendall said with a bigger smile, blushing slighlty when Matt smiled back at him. He didnt like Matthew like that, he was like a brother but still Kendall wasnt stupid enought to not be pleased that a cute guy was nice to him, even if he had no romantic feelings for him.

Matthew reached out and patted his head once.

"Promise to eat later?" Matt asked him, he felt over protective of Kendall, he saw the blonde as a younger brother who was fragile and needed to be taken care of.

"Yeah." Kendall said, Kendall just looked at Matt for a moment thanking about how lucky he was to have a friend that was so nice to him and treated him so well, but then Silver opened his mouth and said thoose to words-

"Hi Logan."

Kendall froze and looked up above him to see Logan standing there, jaw tight and fists clenched. Kendall felt his face go pale and a wave of fear went over him at the cold look on Logans face, Logan gave him a icey glare, Kendall knew that glare. It was a 'I'll deal with you later' glare.

Logan gave Silver and fake grin.

"Hey, man." Logan said as a hand came up to grasp Kendalls shoulder, Kendall winced at the bone crushing grip.

"I need to see Kendall for a minute." Logan said offering the group a warm smile, none of them hesitated in smiling back, totally under the boys spell.

"Come on, Kendall." Logan said sweetly, Kendall got up, keeping his head down, letting Logan lead him out of the room, he didnt say anything to Kendall as he dragged the younger boy down the hall, Logan dragged him so far into the building that it was getting darker and there was no sound what so ever. Logan jerked them to a stop, he pushed Kendall against the wall, Kendall opened his mouth to speak but he was silenced with a punch to the face.

Kendall let out a cry as he fell to the floor, crumbling at Logans feet, Logan kicked him in the ribs, not holding back on the boy at all.

Logan was pist, Kendall didnt know why. He hadn done anything, he just hadnt ate, Logan would never hurt him this badly just for not eating he knew this from experience, from the one time Kendall hadnt eaten, Logan had just gave him a warning and forced Kendall to sit with him and his friends until he ate.

But this was different. Logan was mad. Furious, and he had no idea why. He know he had to have done something. Did he break any of the major rules? No, Kendall didnt remember breaking any.

"LOGAN STOP!" Kendall screamend, his ribs were burning, and his lips was bleeding from where Logan punched him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Logan screamend at him, Logan kicked him in the stomach, making acid go to his throat.

He gagged and threw up on the floor.

"YOU FUCKING DIRTY WHORE!" Logan screeched at him. He stopped kicking the sobbing boy.

"W-what?" Kendall stutered as he looked at Logan in fear.

Logan grabbed Kendall and pulled him to his feet, he pressed Kendall against the wall with his own body.

"Didnt I warn you about flirting?" Logan yelled in his face.

"Logan what-" Kendall started.

"DIDNT I WARN YOU ABOUT FLIRTING YOU STUPID WHORE!" Logan screamend at him.

"I dont know what you mean,Logan." Kendall sobbed out.

"I'm talking about YOU flirting with MATTHEW!" Logan yelled in his face.

Kendall thought Logan was going insane. He hadnt been flirting with Matty, how could Logan think something like that? He knew that was the one big rule, bigger than all the others, no, it was second to sleeping in Logans bed, but still it was a huge rule to break.

"Logan, I p-promise, I wasnt flirting with Matty." Kendall begged Logan to beleive him.

"YOUR FUCKING LYING." Logan said, Kendall looked into Logans eyes and then noticed something. Did...where there...tears in his eyes? Kendall pressed his head back to get a full veiw of Logans face and noticed...he almost looked...betrayed.

Kendall felt a weird feeling in his gut. He felt...guilty. He felt...sad. He was almost...mad at himself..because...he had hurt Logans felings?

"L-Logie..I swear, I didnt, I would never..I wasnt flirting with Matthew..I swear." Kendall begged, he wanted to Logan to belive him, no he needed it.

Logan narrowed his eyes, he was silent as he glared in to Kendalls face.

"How can I believe you?" Logan muttered in a dangerous voice.

Kendalls head fogged up. How could he? How could he be able to prove to Logan he wasnt lieing? What could he do? Kendall bit his lip as a idea suddenly popped into his head..he didnt want to do it, but it would convince Logan. And maybe even then he didnt realize it..but maybe a part of him did want it.

Kendall leanend forward and crushed his lips against Logans, he heard Logan gasp in surprise, but then the brunette kissed him back roughly, Logan was never soft, Kendall let out a sob, he hated that he had to kiss Logan, that he had to start it, but he knew he had to. Logan pulled away after a minute and looked at Kendall, he wipped away some blood ozzing down from Kendalls lip.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Logan said.

"Its okay." Another rule, always forgive Logan when he said 'sorry' it was a rare thing.

"You cant sit with them anymore." Logan told Kendall, Kendall looked at him in shock.

"B-but Logan-" Kendall started.

"You can be FRIENDS, but you cant sit with them at lunch, I have to watch you, apparently. And you cant go anywhere alone with Matthew." Logan told him sternly.

"But Logan,-"

"I can take all your freedom away if you like that more." Logan said in a cold voice.

Kendall shook his head.

"Good. Now, go to are room." Logan said pushing Kendall away from the wall when he himself moved away from Kendall.

Kendall nodded and then left quickly.

Logan sighed when Kendall left, he sunk to the floor and hide his face in between his knees, trying to ignore the hurt in his heart from thinking Kendall had flirted with Matthew, the guilt in his gut from hitting Kendall and then the happiness in his heart because Kendall had kissed him first even if he didnt want it.

Kendall had him wrapped around his little fingers.

So...I hope you guys liked this. I hope the ending made you not hate Logan as much as you all do, I cant hate him because I know why he acts like this and how he feels, and I dont want any one to hate Logie. Next chapter, Kendall gets raped by someone...Mmmmm, I dont know who I wanna choose Dak, Wayne Wayne, or Jett...Tell me which one you want. Anyways after that only one forced sexual incounter between Logan and Kendall and then Kendalls falls for Logan and...well you get where I'm going with this. Please review and tell me what you think, also tell me who you want to rape or try to rape Kendall.

Lots of Love,  
>Sarah XOXOXOXOX<p>


	7. Never Touch Him

Hey people anyways since I added up all the votes it seems most people want Waybe Wayne or Jett it was sorta a tight but then I disccused it with myself and a few other people and it seems best that Jett is going to almost rape Kendall and Logans gonna save him. But dont worry both wayne wayne and Dak will try something kinda like that in the future. Also I'm not one hunndred percent sure what color Jetts eyes are...I think there blue so thats what I'm going with. Also this chapter is really short, it woudnt make any sense if I made it longer.

(Real conversation)

*me at the computer*

Mom: Sarah look whats on!

*glances up then goes back to computer*

Mom:Sarah?

Me: What?

Mom: Big Time Rush is on.

Me: Mom, I know when Big Time Rush is on ten minutes before the episode even starts.

*Goes back to Kogan story*

*Mom rolls eyes and walks away*

*My sister whins for spongebob*

*Dad walks over to put tv on ON DEMAND*

Me: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Dad: What?

Me: I'M WATCHIN THAT!

Dad: Your on the computer!

Me: I'm multie rush-tasking! Leave Rushie alone!

*Dad backs away out of room with scared face*

*Looks at Logan on the tv trying to ask out Camille, when you know he just wants to fuck Kendall instead*

Me: Can you believe that, Logie?

Kendall bit his lip as he walked back to his and Logans room, he didnt know what to expect.

Logan had been so mad at him...but he had said sorry and he had looked like he had felt bad. So maybe Logan just wanted to keep him away from people because of the bruises that now covered his whole body and his now cut lip.

Kendall didnt have to walk past the eating area with any problem knowing that every one else was back at school.

Kendall stopped at the elavatoprs, waiting patiently for it after he pressed the button, when the doors opened he walked in quickly and then again waited patiently, tapping his foot, hoding his acheing stomach with one hand.

When the doors opened to his floor, he was surprised to see nobody in that hallway, he shrugged and then began to walk down the hallway, then he had just turnend the corner, not that far away from his and Logans room when suddenly Kendall felt somebody grab him.

Kendall knew it wasnt Logan, Logan never grabbed him like this, Logan always pulled on his shirt or grabbed him by the hips, but this person grabbed him by his torso, hucking there hand around his ribs that were poking threw his skin and pulling him into a closet.

Whoever it was threw him to the floor on his stomach, Kendall turnend onto his back, ready to kick whoever it was but that person stepped on his wind pipe and he sucked in a breath, trying to knock the person off of him.

That person kicked him in the chin with the top of there foot, size ten converse, Kendall knew, because Logan had the same shoe size, but Logan never wore converse, the brunette always wore some type of boots, mostly combat boots, and if he didnt wear boots he wore Vans.

That person grabbed him by the throat and knocked him against the wall, Kendall lifted his head up coming eyes to eyes with...Jett Stetson.

Kendall knew who Jett Stetson was because Logan hated him, the brunette always ranted and ranted about how much of a loser he was, and how much he hated it.

Kendall looked into Jetts's blue eyes and it felt wrong, very very wrong, they werent supposed to be blue, they were supposed to be brown. Only brown.

Where the fuck did that come from?

"Let me go." Kendall growled trying to hit Jett.

"Nope." Jett leanend forward and licked a clean line from the bottom of Kendalls neck to the top, Kendall tried pushing him away.

"Dont touch me." Kendall grunted.

"I think you want me to touch you." Jett said in a husky voice.

"Gross." Kendall snapped pushing Jett off of him roughly.

Kendall quickly walked around Jett, almost getting to the door when he was suddenly again ushed into a wall.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" Jett snarled as he pinned Kendall to the wall by his wrists.

"Away from you." Kendall yelled into Jetts face.

"Nah baby, you got it all wrong." Jett said with a smirk.

Anger raced threw Kendall when Jett called him baby, no one was supposed to call Kendall baby, they werent allowed to, no one was allowed to call him anything besides Kendall, his name, well everyone exept...

Kendall quickly shock that thought off.

"No I got it right." Kendall snarled.

Jett chuckled darkly and then suddenly the boy was forcing his lips onto Kendall, Kendall made a noise of discust and fright as he tried to push Jett off of him.

Jett was a horrible kisser, he was scilled but it didnt feel right, gross, and annoying.

Jett forced Kendalls mouth open and surged his tongue down Kendalls throat, tears welled up in Kendalls eyes.

It didnt feel right. NOTHING about this felt right.

It was all fucking wrong.

Kendall wasnt allowed to kiss anyone else, no one else was allowed to touch him, Logan said so, Logan said he would be there if anyone else tried to touch him.

Why wasnt Logan here?

Kendall was of course shocked when he felt himself almost wishing that Logan was here, that Logan would save him, that Logan would touch him instead of Jett because Logan was better at it.

Jett started playing with his belt, Kendall whimpered as tears started to run down his face, Jett threw Kendall to the floor and he straddled the struggling boys body.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Kendall cried as tears ran down his neck when it ran off of his chin.

"But you like this." Jett said, he sounded totally convinced of this.

"No I dont! Get OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kendall screeched as he grabbed Jetts shoulders trying to push the boy off of him.

Jett punched him in the face, and the punch was no where as painful or hard as Logan punched him.

Oddly Kendall felt pleasured by that, the blonde thought he would mention that to Jett.

"Your a pusy!" Kendall gasped out as Jett started to bite on his throat.

"No, but your going to be." Jett purred.

Kendall whimpered as he tried to push Jett yet again off of him.

The stupid fucking boy wouldnt budge and it was pissing Kendall off, he ddint want this guy anywhwere near him, or touching him, or inside of him, or kissing him or FUCKING ANYTHING.

Jett pulled down Kendalls pants and Kendall let out a choked sob.

"Thats right cry bitch." Jett said with a snicker.

God, this guy was a bigger asshole then even Logan, at least Logan didnt like it when he cried and waited until he did stop crying.

"I fucking hate you!" Kendall spat as he continued to cry, Jett pulled Kendalls shirt over his head, Kendall bite Jetts hand and then causing Jett to slap him across the face a bunch of times.

And still it was nothing like the way Logan did it.

"You little bitch." Jett growled.

Jett was getting frustrated and it showed easiy, the boy ripped off his own jeans and then suddenly the boy was pulling down his own boxers at the same time trying to keep Kendall down as the blonde continued to struggle.

"Please stop." Kendall begged as he continued to cry even harder.

Jett opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off when suddenly the closet door was opening.

There in the door stood Logan eyes wide with surprise as he discovered the two boys in the closet.

Kendall had never been more pleased to see anyone else in his life.

"Logan help." Kendall whimpered, big eyes filled with even more tears.

Logan growled and the look of surprise was quickly over come by a look of pure rage, the boy stomped into the room, slamming the door behind him as he grabbed the boy was was trying to get off of Kendall.

Logan grabbed the boy by the throat and pinned the boy to the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Logan said in a dangerously low voice.

"I-I-I-I" Jett tried to stutter out.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Logan screamend in his face.

"Getting laid." Jett said simply.

"Oh really because it doesnt LOOK like that, it LOOKS like your fucking RAPING SOMEONE YOU DISCUSTING FUCK!" Logan yelled.

"I'm not raping no one." Jett said.

"Oh really? Does it look like he want you?" Logan asked, he grabbed Jett roughly and forced him to look over at Kendall.

The boy was curled up in the corner, head in his knees as he rocked back and forth as he whimpered and cried.

"I-"

"SHUT UP!" Logan didnt give Jett a chance to respond as he threw the boy to the floor, he sat on Jetts stomach, crushing the boys organs and lungs, he drew his fist back and punched Jett square in his face.

"NEVER FUCKING TOUCH HIM!"

Logan continued to punch the boy, he seemend to take pleasure in the way the boy cried and yelled in pain a scary grin on his face as he beat the shit out of the taller boy.

"WHOS THE BITCH NOW?" Logan yelled referring to what Jett had called Kendall earlier.

"ADMIT YOUR A LITTLE PUSSY ASS BITCH!" Logan yelled.

"I'm a pussy ass bitch." Jett said.

"Good. Its good to tell the truth." Logan let out a crazy laugh as he continued to punch the boy under him, laughing in amusment every time the boy would let out a sob and would scream.

Kendall finally picked up his head shocked to see Logan so pist off, shocked to see Logan getting mad about something that had happened to him.

But Logan was also beating the boy pretty badly and Kendall didnt want Logan to get in trouble.

That was weird.

Since when did Kendall care about what the fuck happened to Logan?

But on top of all that Kendall body was fricken SORE it hurt so much.

"Logan..." Kendall whimpered.

Logan looked up sharply and looked at the boy who had tears in his eyes and was shaking.

"I hurt." Kendall whimpered.

Logan nodded and let Jett go, he kicked the boy a bunch of time after he stood up.

"Never touch him again." Logan muttered in a dangerous voice.

Jett nodded.

Logan made his way over to Kendall and picked the blonde boy up, craddling the boy to his chest as he whimpered in pain.

Logan opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving Jett behind.

Logan quickly made it to his and Kendalls room, he opened the door and locked it behind him. He walked over to his bed as he placed Kendall down on his bed, he rested Kendall down on the pillows.

"You left my clothes." Kendall whispered.

"Thankfully that was a laundry room, and your cloths landed in a clothing bine, you'll get it back." Logan whispered.

Logan reached a hand out and sweeped Kendalls hair back from his forhead.

"Are you okay?" Logan whispered softly.

"I...yes." More tears filled his eyes as he said this but he ignored it.

"Did he hurt you?" Logan asked, anger in his eyes.

Kendall shook his head.

"I think I'll have a couple bruises." Kendall whispered.

"I'll take care of that. Did he get to touch you at all?" Logan checked.

Kendall shook his head.

"No."

"Good, because your mine. Only I'm allowed to touch you." Logan whispered, kissing Kendalls cheek, Kendalls breath hitched at the soft touch but quickly covered it up.

"I know." Kendall whispered.

So that was...it wasnt bad but it wasnt good either. Anyways I got over a 100 reviews I'm SO happy about this, thank you so much guys you have no idea how much it means to me.  
>Anyways, there wont be alot of updates from me for a while...I'm having some serious medical issues with my ovaries and I'm in so much pain, tones of pain. I feel horrible.<br>But I couldnt go without putting one last final update on my stories for this month, I'll try to write when I can.  
>Anyways, I'll update you on my health if anyone cares, and I'll update as soon as possible, I love all you guys alot.<p>

Lots of Love,  
>Sarah<p>


	8. Hopefully Death Is Enough

So its almost been a fucking month since I updated this and I feel like a asshole for ignoring this story, I feel so so bad, please forgive with my whole entire life on top, I had a few writing blocks along the way, but I now know where I'm taking this, this chapter is like fucking crazy, Kendall goes like insane, and he tries to commit suicide and...why the fuck am I telling you this, go read!

Kendall:Took you long enough.

Me: Shut up.

Kendall:Make me!

*ties Kendall up and gags him with one of James's bandana's*

Me: Logan!

*Logan runs up to me*

Logan:What?

Me: Happy Birthday!

Logan:Uh...its not my birthday.

Me: Fine I guess you dont want your present. *points to a tied up Kendall*

Logan: No, no no, I want it!

*Runs up to Kendall and throws him over his shoulder, runs them both to my bedroom...wait...my bedroom?*

Me: Hey! Thats my room!

Kendall: Oh Logan, harder!

*Hears lots of moans and screams*

Me: I dont know if I should video tape it, or run.

*puts video camera in my room, then runs before Kendall and Logan notice*

Kendall was staring at Logan, with a new light in his eyes.

Kendall layed on there bed, almost naked, and Logan sat on the edge of the bed, dabbing at the bruises, and cuts with a wet wash cloth, he looked consernend and protective as he stared at Kendalls hurt body.

He pressed the wash rag at the side of Kendalls face, making Kendall wince in pain.

"Sorry Kitten." Logan muttered softly.

"S'okay." Kendall said tenderly, he didnt think about why he was being so soft, he just went with it.

Logan nodded and frown on his face which concernend the blonde very much, he wondered why Logan was upset, hoping it wasnt because of him.

"Are you...mad at me?" Kendall whispered, hesitanty.

"No." Logan said sternly.

"Your upset." Kendall pointed out.

Logan just nodded but he didnt say anything to Kendall, which worried him, very much.

"I...can I ask why?" Kendall asked.

"Its not important." Logan said coldly.

"Is it because of me?" Kendall pressed him, for once he wasnt worried about making Logan mad, he just wanted answers.

"No,Kitten."

Kendall frownend more as his eyebrows scrunched up in comfusion, he was thinking about what Logan was saying, he wasnt mad at him so maybe he was mad at Jett maybe.

"Are you mad at Jett?" Kendall asked softly.

Logan stopped what he was doing and looked at Kendall with wide eyes, he stared at the blonde, into thoose deep jade green eyes that he loved so much, thoose green eyes that could make him do anything but didnt know it.

"Yes." he answered, and with that he went back to taking care of the thin body he was taking care of.

"For what?" Kendall asked.

"What the fuck do you mean, for what!" Logan screamend at him, Kendall jumped.

"I'm sorry." Kendall muttered.

Logan ignored him as rage travled throught his body, to fast for him to control.

"I'm mad! YES I'M FUCKING MAD OKAY! I'm mad because that stupid motherfucker touched whats mine! Your mine! And you dont seem to fucking see that! You'll ALWAYS be mine!"

Logan stood up and threw the wash rag at Kendall.

"I'm leaveing, dont fucking be a idiot and hurt yourself again, you moron!"

Logan slammend the door behind him, Kendall layed there for a second, staring at the door until suddenly he let the flood gates open and he began to cry loudly.

He was upset, heartbroken and he didnt understand why, he sunk to the floor next to the bed, not caring about the aches he felt on his body,  
>becasue his heart hurt way more, his whole body hurt, but the pain in his heart was so much worse he didnt notice.<p>

He wasnt upset that Jett almost raped him.

Well he was upset about that, but because it felt wrong, that was so wrong, Jett was so different from Logan that when Jett touched him it made him sick, he had wanted deep brown eyes surrounded by man liner, and spiky almost black hair that got lighter in the sun light when it shined throught there bedrooms windows, and aple skin that was so soft yet rough in certain places.

He felt so useless so stupid, so idiotic, and suddenly he realized what was wrong with him.

And if horrified him, becasue it was weird, discusting.

He was upset because he hadnt listenend to Logan, he had disobyed Logan.

Logan had told him to not let anyone tocuh him and he had, Jett had tocuhed him, that wasnt allowed, and he plamed himself.

Surrely it was all his fault, that he had done something to lead Jett on, he was surrely a slut and everyone could see it so they wanted a turn at him, he was Logans bed belonged to Logan.

Logan was the victim, wasnt he?

Yes,yes, Logan was the victim, he had hurt Logan.

Hurting Logan wasnt okay.

Logan was so good, so amazing, so precious, Logan took care of him, and protected him, he should be happy that Logan wanted him at all, and he deserved it when Logan hit him.

He needed to be punished for being so stupid, for being such a whore.

He was a whore, a slut, leading men on like that.

And poor Logan had to suffer, because he was a whore who lead man on, when he shoud know that he belonged to Logan, Logan was his...  
>Logan was his master, yes that seemend right.<p>

He did belong to Logan.

He was Logans.

And he should do whatever he needed to, too please the brunette.

He had to punish himself, Logan didnt like hurting him, even though to him,now that he realized, he deserved it, so he had to punish himself, he couldnt punch himself, becasue then he would try to resist.

He crawled over to his used to be side of the room and opened the side table, he wasnt so sure as to why the fuck he had what he had in there, knowing he would never use it, but his mom had made him just in case.

He sat against his own bed and opened the silvery, glisening blade, that shined in the night.

Pocket Knifes really did come in handy.

He observed the silver sharp object carefully, before slowly, he brought it to his left wrist, he held it there for a momment no hard enough for it to cut him, just to sting, and then slowly, he pressed down on it hard, breath hitching in pain but somehow the pain pleased him, it felt good.

He watched the blood fall down his pale arms coming out from the cut, he moved the knife and then did it again, right belowe the first one, cutting deeper, it hurt but in his mind it was a good thing, becasue he deserved it.

He continued this patern, ignoring the pain until there was four thick cuts running down his left wrist.

He was so weak, he couldnt make the fifth cut,the bloody knife fell to the floor with a clash, and he was wheezing for breath, he slowly fell to the floor, he watched the blood that now was every where, on his bare chest, on the floor, covering his hands that had small cuts on them as well and that covered his whole arm.

He closed his eyes, that pain was intense, he had done it for Logan, it was all his fault that Logan was made, he deserved it, he deserved it,  
>it was all his fault, Logan would be happy, Logan would be pleased.<p>

Or at least he hoped.

Maybe this wasnt enough for Logan, maybe the brunette wouldnt be pleased.

Maybe he hadnt cut himself enough, maybe there shouldbe more blood.

He felt himself slipping away but he didnt try to stop it, he deserved it, he had disobyed Logan, he had let someone touch him.

His breath was coming slower, his sight was becoming white, his body was going cold.

He hoped death would please Logan.

He hoped that it was enough.

Suddenly there was a noise of a door opening and then a sharp gasp, Kendall heard that voice, that voice he wanted to please so much, tears in that persons voice.

"Kendall!"

So this was short but theres a reason behind that, and theres's like a cliffhanger, I hope none of you are like freaking the fuck out, Kendalls not gonna die...or maybe he will. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, I'm gonna go hide now before Kendall, Logan, or any of you can find me, and kill me.

Please dont come after me,  
>Sarah.<p>


	9. I Promise, I Promise, I Promise

So basically the whole plot has changed, it wasnt supposed to be like this, Kendal wasnt supposed to try to kill himself thats just how things turnend out, I know what the summary says but its gonna be...kinda different, But honeslty its still gonna be great, and of course there's still gonna be Kogan.

Me:Uh...Hi...PLEASE DONT KILL ME!

Kendall: I think you should

Me: Kendall!

Kendall: What? You made me kill myself!

Me: Only you in the story, not you in real life!

Kendall: Still! Logie's pist too!

Me: Of course he is, he's such a sicopath when it comes to you!

Logan: Your the fucking sicopath! Trying to kill MY BABY!

Me: Calm down...he didnt die for sure!

Logan: He better not fucking die, or you'll be died right next to him!

Me: Logan Henderson threatend to kill me, your an ass Logan.

Logan: Just shut up and write damnit!

Me: Fine just leave me alone, I'm doing it...Jeeze...cought sicopath cought

Logan: What did you say!

Me: Nothing!

*Kendall sits and Logans lap and kisses him*

"KENDALL!"

Logan walked back in his and Kendalls room to see the most terrible sight before him.

Kendall.

His Kendall.

His little angel.

Sitting on the floor next to his old bed, on the floor, with blood everywhere. One the floor, on the bed, on the boys clothes, running down that beautiful creamy skin that always made him want to melt in nothingness.

Four deep cuts ripped into the beautiful pale skin of Kendalls left arm, he couldnt help the tears that ran down his face, smudging his make up but at that moment he really didnt give a shit as he ran over to Kendalls almost lifeless body.

He took the blonde into his arms as he sobbed, he craddled the blonde in his arms, rocing them both.

"Kendall! Kendall!"

He looked down at the blinking eyes, showing the blonde was still awake, but barely.

He could die at any second, he was a moment a away from his bright green eyes from glazing over and shutting, never to open them again.

It was then that Logan started screaming for help, sobbs breaking his voice, but he didn shut up, he needed someone to help Kendall, to take him to the hospital in the home, and he couldnt leave Kendall, if Kendall was going to die he would be right after the blonde.

Logan shocked with happiness when a nurse appeard in his door way, she was younge and new with bright red hair and green eyes that would never match up to the beauty of Kendalls.

"Help!" Logan screamend at her.

She seemend in a tance at the sight of Kendalls blood, but she jumped and then ran down the hall for help, she was screaming at the lady at the desk to get someone hear, that a boy was dieing.

"Logan..."

Logan looked down at the boy in his arms, his lips were slightly parted, as his eyes stared up into Logans face.

Logan let out a sobbing whimper as he placed a finger to thoose beautiful lips.

"Shhhh Shhh, dont talk baby."

"I'm sorry..." Kendall whispered, not listening.

"For what?" Logan gasped out.

"For being bad. I didnt listen to you...I deserve to die Logie, I didnt listen...I didnt listen..." Kendall keeped on muttering over and over again.

"Kitten dont say that, Its all my fault...its all my fault..." Logan whimpered as tears fell onto Kendalls face, but the blonde didnt seem to mind.

It was all his fault, he hadnt been able to comtrol his anger. Thats why he was hear of course, the brunette had been here for five years, since he was fourteen, he was born bipolar, and so had his sister, Lucy Mitchell, but she had been worse then he was,but yet Logan had been the one sent away, his mother and father had always loved him, they just couldnt 'handle him' anymore.

Lucy had been his best friend growing up, since she was two years older than Logan was, but she never got sent away, she was his parents favrite after all, she was there first born, so at such a younge age Loganhad been sent away to this hell whole and hadnt left ever since.

They still called him all the time, three times a week, actually, and they gave him money since they were filthy fucking rich, it was alomst sickening, and Logan knew they still loved him, but it hurt him because they didnt visit unless Logan asked them too, and his sister, she had moved to California and was now a singer, but she still visited him when she came home, or when Logan randolmy asked her too.

But no one else did. He was Bipolar. A freak against nature. Not able to control his moods.

And thats why he had snapped at Kendall, he just couldnt control it, Kendall drew his emotions wild already so it was even worse, he had wanted to tell Kendall quiet a few times,  
>maybe he would understand, no Logan was sure Kendall would understnad, the blonde had a heart of gold.<p>

But now...he had fucking made Kendall insane.

This would take alot of counsealing, from Logan that is.

Logan jumped a littlw when suddenly three docters and five nurses where in the room, gushing Logan away and telling him to let Kendall go.

Logan didnt want to.

He was whimpering and sobbing as they pulled Kendall away and one nurse wrapped a blanket around him as his body shook, but he didnt notice he was only watching Kendall was they put him on a stretcher and carried him away, the blonde had passed out as they ran him out.

Logan collapsed onto the floor, into Kendallsblood, it got stuck in his hair and it was all over his face, and on his clothes and on his lips, but he couldnt notcie, they had just taken the only person he had ever really loved away.

And there wasnt even that much of a chance he would live

Kogan Kogan Kogan

When Logan had finally pulled himself together he had gone to the hospital and asked them what was happening, all they could tell him was that he was stable fianlly after three hours, three fucking hours, and that they where sowing up his cuts and then where gonna have to do a blood transfusion after they found out the type of blood he had.

Logan had been told Kendalls mother had been called, but she was out of state though she and her daughter where on the next flight back to Minnesota.

So Logan was the only one who actually knew Kendall, so they made him stay, even thought truthfully there was no way he would have left in the first place.

So Logan was sitting in a plastic chair in the hallway next to the nurses desk, elbows resting against his knees, the material of his scrubs feeling soft againt his skin, he had came down there in his bloody clothes and he refused to leave to change, so the nurse had given him a towel to clean up with and some scrubs to change into.

The dark blue looked nice against his skin, but he didnt notice, he wouldnt have cared if he was naked.

Logan jumped to his feet when the docter came out of Kendalls room, he was frowning and looking worried.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"I...we dont have Kendalls blood type...and we wont for a while...I...apparently his little sister is his type but she'll only be here by dawn, and...Kendall will probably be dead by then."

Logans blood was boiling he wanted to reach out and strangle this guy to dealth, but he couldnt, it wasnt his fault.

"Whats his blood type?" Logan found himself asking.

"AB negative." The docter said gravly, it was an extremly rare blood type and not many people had it.

"AB Negative?" Logan asked, hope in his eyes.

"Um...yes."

"I have AB negative blood!" Logan yelled.

"Would you be willing to donate some of it to Kendall?" The docter asked.

"Of course!" Logan said.

It a matter of monent Logan was sitting in the blood lab and he was getting a nettle and they where sucking out his blood, he watched it with tears in his eyes, this was for Kendall,  
>he would be able to save Kendalls life.<p>

The took a pint of blood, and Logan felt like he was about to pass the fuck out,but he made himself go back to his seat in the hall.

He just waited. He sat there and he waited, looking at the floor with a dead look on his face.

Praying.

He hadnt prayed in such a long time, because he had gave up on god when he came here, but he started believing again when he saw Kendall, Kendall was his angel, sent from god to save him from his own anger and evilness.

Finally the door to Kendalls room opened again and two docters and five nurses walked out, the one that had told Logan about Kendalls blood type stayed and walked up to him.

"It looks like he'll be okay."

Logan started to cry again.

"Can I see him?" Logan asked.

"He's not awake yet." The docter said.

Logan repeated his question.

"Usually we only let family visit a patint when there in a state like Kendalls."

"I'm his boyfriend." Logan said.

Okay that was a lie, they werent exaclty 'together' what they had was confusing and fucked up, but thats what Logan wanted them to be,he would ask Kendall when he woke up, right after he told Kendall he loved him.

"Okay."

Logan got up and went into the room slowly, he was nervous as he turnend around, and he started rying even harder.

His angel was laying there, while gauze covering his left arm, a IV in his right hand, about a million blankets where packed onto the thin body, as he layed on a good amount of pillows, a oxygen thing was in his nose, telling Logan he was weak and he was hooked up onto a bunch of other machines.

But Logan couldnt think about that, all he cound consentrate on was that face.

Logan took a seat next to Kendalls bed and took Kendalls hand.

Kendalls face was white, like snow white, it had not color to his skin at all, it was just white, not creamy or like vanilla, or like snow, just white.

His blonde hair fell over his face looking paller and dead then usual, his face had no life.

It made Logan want to die.

Kendall was so broken. So ill.

Logan rested his face against Kendalls hand as he sobbed hysterically, it took him twenty minutes to pull his act together and when he did he talked to Kendall.

"Its gonna be okay Kitten, its all gonna be okay. I promise I'll never hurt you again, I promise, I promise...I promise...I promise." Logan whimpered. "Jut wake up, please angel,  
>I need you, I cant live without you, I'm sorry I hurt you, I sorry Kendall, I'm so so sorry." Logan sobbed.<p>

Logan reached out and stroked that beautiful face.

"I love you, I love you so much." Logan whispered.

Logan ducked his head as tears fell on his scrubs.

"I love you too."

So...I hope that was okay, lots of drama and Logan angst, and I hope this made you all understand Logan a little bit more, and not hate him as much, I told none of you to hate Logan, becasue as this story goes on you'll really start to see Logan the way I see him. And its a fact AB negative is the rarest blood type, apparently I have that blood type and its extremly rare, like one in two hundred people have it or something like that.

Lots of Love,  
>Sarah.<p>


	10. I Forgive You

SO I'm like SOOOOOOO sorry that I havent updated this, I just wanted it to be perfect and not retarded because this chapter is obviously very important to the story, Kendall and Logan actually have a normal conversation, Logans not a 'monster' as some of you have called him, really he's just in alot of emotional pain and...well that will be explaninend.  
>Kendalls head is more clearerer when he wakes up and...again I'm telling you something your about to read *facepalm*. Just read.<p>

"I love you too."

Logans head shot up at the rasping hoarse voice, if Logan hadnt been completly quiet he would have missed it, but he didnt.

Kendall was looking at Logan with wide eyes, his lips were slightly parted as he gasped a little for breath, his green orbs locked onto Logans brown ones that again where filling with tears.

"Logan." Kendall rasped.

"Shhh Shhh, I'm here, dont talk." Logan whispered, pressing a finger to the soft lips gently.

Kendall kissed Logans fingertips slowly, until Logan removed his hand, he just looked at the blonde for a second, suddenly he couldnt control himself he was leaning forward and pulling Kendall towards his chest without thinking, letting the flood gates open as he sobbed into the blood smelling hair, but at that moment Logan didnt care what either of them smelled like.

All that mattered was that Kendall was safe and in his arms.

Kendall relaxed into him, cuddling into Logans neck as he began to cry as well, fisting Logans shirt in his hands, both of them where shaking as they held onto each other as if they would die if they let go, Logan was sitting on Kendalls bed, Kendall torso and head smeshed into his own body.

Kendall was whimpering into his neck,as Logan rubbed his back both of them barely able to breath threw there tears, but breathing was the last of either of there worries.

All they cared was that they had one another and that both of them where okay.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you." Logan sobbed, grip tightening on Kendall as if the blonde might pull away if Logan reminded him what a monster he was, but Kendall didnt.

Instead he cuddled deeper into Logan if that was even possible.

"It's okay Logan, Its okay." Kendall whispered, stroking Logans hair as the brunette stuffed his face into Kendalls neck instead and sobbed into the soft skin there.

"I'm such a fucking monster." Logan sobbed.

Kendall kissed Logans head and rubbed his back, as he leanend his cheek against Logans spiked hair.

"No your not." Kendall whispered.

"Yes I am! I raped you! I'm a monster!" Logan cried.

"Logan...its not rape if I wanted it." Kendall whispered.

"What do you mean you didnt want it? Everytime I did it you tried ripping my skin off!" Logan cried.

"I...somewhere in my subconsious, I knew that I...liked it, apart of me wanted you to do it, I just never realized it, because I was afraid of you, but I liked it...when you would touch me, I loved it when you would make me cuddle with you...I just never admitted it to myself really because well...I was afraid." Kendall whispered, hugging Logan tighter to his body.

"Thats insane!" Logan cried.

"Well thats why I'm here right? I obviously have problems, but I'm not that insane...I just..." Kendall grabbed Logans face, and made the brunette look at him.

"I love you." Kendall admitted bearly over a whisper.

"How could you love such a terrible person!" Logan cried.

"Because I see more to you then what you show...you hit me because you where jealous and where hurting...you raped me because you liked me...you love me and dont want to lose me so you where possesive...you dont know how to control your emotions so you lash out on people that made you feel them." Kendall said, nuzzling into Logans neck.

Logan whimpered at Kendalls words, sniffing into the blonde hair.

"I've never meet someone who's actually ever...understood me." Logan said.

"I'll always understand you Logan." Kendall assured him.

"How can you be so sure?" Logan asked.

Kendall smiled softly against Logans neck.

"Cuz I understood you the moment I walked into the room with my sister, and mom and that pansy they call a directer. A part of you is dark, but arent all of us like that? We all have a darks side, just like all of us have a light, you put up this bad boy shit as a shield, because inside your...vulnearable." Kendall said.

Logan nodded.

"I'm a peice of work." Logan agreed.

"Everyone comes with baggage." Kendall assured him.

"And whats yours?" Logan challenged.

"I was abused when I was little, which was one of the reasons I was so scared when you hit me, my dad used to beat me when he was upset, and it got even worse when I came out.  
>He wanted to hit Katie and my mom too...but I told him I would take it instead, and he would laugh in my face and tell me a few extra smacks wouldnt make me more of a man, that I was a stupid cock lover, and a discusting faggot who liked it up my ass and I was just as good as a women, which my father looked down on, my school life was a peice of shit,<br>I got good grades but I always got in trouble because I was always fighting or beating some one up for fucking with me or Katie, she's bi and all the kids make fun of her, thats why I'm here...some kid made her cry and I almost strangled him to dealth, so I got sent here instead of Juvi."

"So you have instense anger issues?" Logan asked.

"Yeah...Apparently I'm extremly violent and 'unstable' to be around normal people, the jury was from a diffrent town so they went easy on me knowing why I did what I did, the kids family was outraged, and the kids dad attacked me, he's in jail now, for two years for attacking a minor."

"What did he do to you?" Logan asked with wide eyes.

"Well he put me in a coma for three weeks, punchured my lung, and broke a few ribs, when all that healed they waited a month and then sent my ass here." Kendall said biterly.

"A Coma?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Kendall said with a nod.

Logan was quiet for a second, looking at the wall above Kendalls head, lost in his own thoughts.

"You gonna tell me?" Kendall asked him.

"Tell you what?" Logan whispered.

"Why your here." Kendal said with a shrug that clearly told Logan he would understand if Logan didnt want to, but Logan did.

"I...I've been here for a long..."Logan trailed off and Kendall just waited. "Since I was fourteen...for five years, I've seen tones of kids come and go, people who where worst then me be gone in two months when I've been here for five years, and I never understood WHY they got to go and I had to stay here...I was fourteen I was so damn younge and confused, and I didnt understand why people didnt understand that I was the way I was and it wasnt my fault, I hated the way kids used to look at me in school when I would just freak out because something didnt go my way...I'm bipolar, thats why I was so hard on you...I just go so pist and I didnt know what to do about it, and you where just..  
>there...so adorable and loving, and I hated how...how AMAZING you where, I hated that everyone liked you the first day and it took me five years to get the group of friends I have now, and I hated that you didnt hide your emotions and when you get pist at me you could control it, and I HATED you, but I liked and loved you so damn much that it just made it all worse." Logan said, cupping Kendalls cheeks and resting his chin on the top of Kendalls head.<p>

Kendall snuggled into Logans throat, almost purring at Logans warm skin.

"I guess that explains alot." Kendall said after a moment.

"Explains what?" Logan asked.

"Why you always got so mad...why you where so controlling...I guess it all makes sense when I think about it." Kendall whispered into Logans throat.

"And you hate me right?" Logan asked.

"Logan where you listening to me for the last half hour?" Kendall asked.

"Of course, I always listen to you when you talk." Logan said honestly.

Kendall giggled and kissed Logans neck making the brunette groan at the feel of Kendalls soft lips pressed into his skin.

"Then you would know that I love you Logan, I understand you...I forgive you." Kendall whispered.

Logan let out a choked sob.

Kendall pulled back to see tears running down the brunettes face, his shoulders where shaking as his lips trembled as well.

"Logan..." Kendall whispered.

"I'm sorry Kendall." Logan sobbed, he grabbed Kendall and pulled him to his chest like Kendall was in the need in comfort instead of him, Logan cradled Kendall into his chest, as he whimpered into Kendalls hair.

"My angel, my kitten, I'm s-so sorry my baby, my sweet little baby." Logan sobbed.

"Shh Shh, Its okay Logiebear." Kendall whispered.

Logan just held Kendall tighter refusing to let Kendall go even for a moment, it took a little while for Logan to get all his sobs and tears and apoligizes out, Kendall accepting every one, whispering to Logan how much he loved him and how much he forgave him, and when Kendall finally calmed him down and when he did he just held Kendall and kissed his head, sniffing and hicciping as he whispered to Kendall that he loved him one more time and just layed down so Kendall was curled into him and they cuddled being careful of the many whires and machines the blonde was hooked up too, Kendall rested his head on Logans chest, listening to the brunettes steady heart beat it was the perfect lullaby to calm him to sleep in the arms of his love, Logan fell asleep as well with his head stuffed into Kendalls hair.

This was near to the paradise they had both been searching for, for there whole lifes.

So I hope this was good and I didnt dissapiont any of you with this, so tell me what you thought and if this was good and I'm sorry if this is a little late.  
>So review and tell me what you thought.<br>Lots of Love,  
>Sarah.<p>


End file.
